At first sight
by LaytonNumalukeNumaFlora
Summary: Everybody thought Clive first met Flora in Unwound future. No. what did happen when Flora was left in Dropstone? And why did Clive kidnap Flora? All in one story! An new year dedication To LookingxForx! Clive/Flora
1. Chapter 1

At first sight

Summery: Everybody thought Clive first met Flora in Unwound future. No. what did happen when Flora was left in Dropstone? And why did Clive kidnap Flora? All in one story! An X-mass dedication To LookingxForx! Clive/Flora

Repeat after me: I promise, That when I read this story, I will always remember, that it was written, for the best writer ever, and that if I ever need a new story to read, I will always count on the magnificent stories they write. If you need Drama ore action. Romance all in one. Just go to her profile and it's all there.

Thank you.

Authors note: Not much Flora/Clive in this chapter some in the chapter after lots in the chapter after that and lots in the chapter after that!

A strange smell of cowpats was in the air. Wait cowpats? Flora sat alone on six bails of hay formed to make a sofa shape. It wasn't in the slightest bit comfortable, The person who put her there wasn't much an artist and had hastily made a quick seat to sit on. Speaking of which who had kidnapped her? She tried to remember what had happened in the last couple of minutes. But it was almost impossible The details where fading rapidly leaving only the big picture. Darkness and the sound of people rushing past. If any passes by where to glance at her they would see a girl sat on a bail of hay eyes closed looking dreamy. Flora was still in a state of trying dreamily remember what had happened when a tiny sound came from under her.

*Squeak*

Flora was so shocked by the little noise that she immediately opened her eyes got up and instinctively attempted to run away from the sound. Attempt was the right word. No sooner had she got up but fell back down again. Due to a vary thickly bound piece of rope tying her hands and feet together. 'Oh lord..' she thought shutting her eyes closed again. But this time she slowly blinked one eye open again to check if to coast was clear. Glancing around with her one opened eye she saw a little red barn. No bigger than two carriages on the Moletery express. Inside where 5 cattle all with some item of human clothing on. Like a straw hat ore a scarf. Then she caught sight of a small mirror on the inside of the door of the barn. In the reflection she could see herself. A young girl of 12 sat on 6 bails of hay with one eye open and a lopsided pony tail, 'Lord see what I've become' she thought to herself shaking her head. Realising that she still had one eye closed Flora opened her second eye. Now she could see her full surroundings. And suddenly remember.

"Professor? Luke? _Anyone?_"Flora shouted. No reply. "Grate" She said rolling her eyes "ether They have ditched me again ore… Oh…" Now she remembered. Don Paolo! Now she knew why they had gone off without her. He had taken her place! It was like He was playing Flora in some play! "Oh… Hang on the Master of deduction Professor Layton can't tell the difference between me and an evil genus! That's nice to know!" she shouted into nothingness. Boy when The Professor comes to pick her up, _If _The Professor Comes to pick her up she was going to have a word with him! And again _If_ he was coming to pick her up. Now she actually felt quite sacred.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Darkness was closing in. And even worse rain clouds where closing in. a few specks of rain fell on her cheek like tears. Then more. Then more. Help. The only thing that could protect Flora from the cold and rain was her Little Red fur tipped shawl. But the catch was that her little red shawl was sitting right beside her getting soaked. And even if she wanted to reach the little couldn't she couldn't. All Flora could do was sit and wait. 10 minutes past. Still raining. 30 minutes past still raining. A whole blooming hour later _still raining. _If you could die from being wet flora would have died twice. But what's this? He rain clouds Slowly cleared away leaving the suns raise evaporating all the water of flora's bear skin. But the sun wasn't out for long. It had disappeared over the horizon leaving the moon in it's place. Flora felt instantly tired. She had convinced herself that the Professor and Luke would be back by now. If only. When Flora used to live in St. Myster With her mother and farther every night after she had a bath ore a shower she would be of to bed and straight to sleep. Rain to the touch feels like having a shower. A vary cold shower. Over the years she has created a habit of Falling asleep straight after she's had a shower. What ever the time of day. Flora tried everything to stay awake. Everything she was capable of doing after all she had her hands and feet tied together. But as predicted she slowly drifted into a deep sleep…

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Roughly 8am

Falling… falling, Crying out for help. No answer. Falling. Flora jolted up like a bullet. About seventeen seconds ago she was rudely awaken by a prodding in her right arm and someone hissing "miss" into her right ear. Flora, Thinking she was still on the Moletery Express travelling away from Dropstone one, Ignored the noise thinking it was just Luke playing games. But then she felt the hay underneath her and realised she wasn't on the Moletery express anymore. Looking round to see who'd rudely awoken her from her slumber she saw a boy. He was wearing a puzzled expression that you might see The Professor if you just told him Luke had gone to the moon to bye a jar of Candy Cain chutney from a space cow. He had a blue news paper boy hat on, A blue waist coat and brown shorts. Flora now realising that she had been staring blinked and not knowing what to say, said what anyone would say I they found themselves in her position.

"What the-?" She spluttered.

"Do you mind getting of miss?" he said with great calmness as if this sort of thing happens every other day. "The farmer is coming to collect the hay in a couple of hours ore was it days? I just thought you ought to know." Flora could tell he was a few years older than her. 14 perhaps. But the way he was talking down to her made her feel like she was 6. She wasn't having any of that! Now getting an annoyed look in her eyes he fell down beside her making the bails of hay jump.

"Clive." She said in a chary tone holding a hand out to her.

"Have you got a pen knife Clive?" she said giving him a knowing look.

"Wha-?" This time it was the boys tern to splutter.

"Just answer the question." She said resuming her position looking straight forward "Have you ore have you not Got a pen knife in those pockets?" Normally Flora patient but this time. Time was costing her dearly. The professor and Luke where getting further and further away by the second.

"I think I have." Said Clive wondering what a girl at 14 wanted with a pen knife.

"Then please." She was losing her patience by the second. "Cut me out of these bindings" Flora said sat up to reveal the Rope that was tied tightly around her wrists. Now Clive could see why she was so reluctant to shake his hand.

"oh. Of cores" And with that he took a silver object out of his pocket. It was only the size of a small pencil but the with of a small rubber. Flora had never been so happy to see a knife. She sat off her hands and pushed the Towards Clive, knife in hand. He nudged up to her hand and took them in his. She blushed a little with this sudden contact. Clive noticed she was blushing and fought the erg to blush himself. Quickly Clive extended the little blade. He put the blade onto the rope and started cutting. The tiny blade took what felt like for ever to cut threw Flora's bindings. Once it was finally done he held her hands in his and took the bindings off from her wrists. Now he was left holding her hands. Flora took her hands out of his and rubbed her wrists. Clive Blushed a bit noticing his mistake .

"sorry if I've been a bit demanding just, I really should be somewhere right now." She looked down as she fiddled with her leg bindings. Once she had undone them she looked up at him. "Thanks for everything…" Now Clive and Flora where blushing.

"Well… If you need to bee somewhere," He slipped of the hay bail and "I'll Just go."

"Wait!" She said "Do you know if the Moletery Express has left the station?" She said looking distracted. He turned round looking at her face.

"Why? I think it when two hours ago! Do you have to catch it?" He said. Clive was now looking a bit worried for her. She sighed and slumped back in the closed her eyes.

"You could say that. Now that's the second time they've left me alone. And now he's in my place pretending to me!" Clive was nodding along but he wasn't following any of it. He put two hands on the bail of hay and popped onto the hay beside her.

"Well I'm not going anywhere. No where _to_ go. Why don't we start again?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**More Clive/Flora Niceness! Still written in mind for LookingxForx **_

_**Do you want Drama? Mystery? Romance? And what has all these and more I hear you cry? The best story ever that's what! Just follow this link:**_

_.net/u/2364842/LookingxForx_

_Ps: Sorry about incorrect spellings! Spell checker went down! _

_He held out a hand to her for the second time. But this time she took it. "Clive Dove." She said gripping her hand_

"_Lady Flora Rinehold." She said shaking his hand. She could not hide her giggles. Clive noticed this and blushed. _

_She reluctantly let go of his hand and put it on her lap. _

"_So. You're a Lady. Well I know your a lady, as in female . But I mint you… you… well you get me drift." Flora looked down at her hands laughing._

"_Well not exsactltly… My mum was a Lady but she died, so that," she stopped for a second. "I think makes me a Lady." Clive smiled at her. His smiled at her a most worming smile. _

"_Well Lady Flora. It seems that We share the same past. Can you please elaborate?" _

_Flora's eyes closed as she tried to remember. The excitement of being with the Professor and Luke had overwhelmed the memories of her past. But she remembered now._

"_I was Eight she almost whispered. "My mother died of unknown courses. Since then everybody thought I'd never laugh again. My farther died Two years after of courses I never learnt of. After then I was on my own. Yes I had friends. But the thing was-" She looked up to Clive "can you keep a secret?" He nodded and she went on. "They where all robots. My friends and even my step mum was a robot Lady Dalia Reinhold. She was programmed to look after me, but that never worked out. So I was on my own. My farther had left me the Reinhold manner, Tons of gold but all he wanted for me is to be happy. Two years later Someone visited St Mystere, That's the town I lived in. A Man in a top hat and A boy the same age as me in blue. I wondered if they would see it all out. It was like a murder mystery weekend. And I was observing it all happen. My farther in his will told in his will anyone who finds the golden apple will own all his property and gold. Naturally everyone sent out looking for it. But the golden apple wasn't an object-" _

"_It was you." Clive said A deep look in his eyes. Flora just nodded. "He worked his way up until he realised that My dad ,The Barron Just wanted someone to look out for me. And he was willing to put all his fortune on the line to do so. They realised that and found me. I told them they where correct and gave them the money as promised. But he said it was mine. I refused the money, All I wanted was happiness. So he invited me to live with him. After all I had no where else to go. 1 year passed and I was Living With him and his apprentice, Luke. But then some how I found my self alone again. I went to find them and It terns out that they went on another mystery together on a train. I found them and rejoined them. Then I was kidnapped and ended up hear._

_Clive was memorised by her story. A single tear rolled down her cheek landed on her hand. Clive realising this Moved his hand and wiped the tear off her face. He put a close arm round her shoulders. He pulled her into an embrace as she cried harder. _

"_I was 4." He wisped into her hair. "There was a bang. In 2 seconds my parents where lost to me forever. There was an explosion in the flat next to mine. It was a failed science experiment they told me. I was stood outside running into the blaze to try and find them but someone held me back. There was a man in a top hat holding me back by the shoulders saying it was useless and if I went in there I would die too. But I kept wailing for them." He held her shoulders firmly as he spoke. "I knew it was useless. They where Lost to me forever. If it wasn't For that man in the top hat I bringing me from the tip of insanity I potbelly wouldn't be hear. I was adopted by a Lady named Constance Dove. Five year later she died leaving me every thing she owned. I come from London but came to Dropstone to get away from it all for a few days." Clive was now on the verge Of tears. "Well." He said Letting her go easily "Let's not dwell on the past now m'Lady" _

"_M'Lady? I like to sound of that." She said weekly. "Do you know when the next train into Dropstone is?" _

"_I'll go check." He murmured getting off the hay "I wont be long," _

"_I think I'm starting to like him." She whispered to herself Smiling._

_oxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo _

_Barely two minutes past when Clive returned. He seemed to be out of breath as if he had been sprinting all the was there and back. He was holding a leaflet with the unmistakable logo of train station. He stepped onto the hay and sat up next to her. _

"_Your train arrives in 45 minutes." He said giving her the leaflet._

"_I might as well make the most of your company. But tell me this. If you know the tine of my train arrival train then why did you bring me this leaflet?" _

_Clive's face glowed red with embracement. "Well it shows you all the times of the trains." He pointed to the middle page. "I just thought you might Accidentally miss the first train. And just happen to have to take the second train." _

"_Clive." She said as she took his hands in hers and held them tight. "I really need to go I would love for me to stay but there are people who need me. More than you do." She added quickly. Clive just sighed and looked down embarrassed. "But we still have 45- sorry 39 minutes left! We might as well make the most out of it!" Flora said while Clive playfully hit her n the arm for no apparent reason._

_**29 minutes later**_

_That was probably the best moment of Clive's Life. In the space of 29 minutes Clive had found a new friend. They laughed and talked until there was nothing left to talk about. _

"_Oh!" Flora had just looked at her watch. "I need to go!" She spluttered between giggles. Flora got up but she was dragged back down by Clive who was attempting to restrain her from getting up._

"_There's still the option of getting the train after. I'm shore Mr Layton wouldn't mind." The one thing Clive wonted more that anything was for Flora to stay. But he knew that wasn't possible. "Okay, Okay I'll let you go if I have your mobile number." Flora wasn't the best at bargaining but this offer was to good to miss. She took a pencil out of her ponytail and note paper out of her bag. She scrawled down a 7 digit number and was about to give it to him but she snatched it back. Instead she ripped half of the paper off and gave him the paper along with the small pencil. Clive got the drift and scribbled down his own number. As they traded Clive got his phone out and dialled in the contacts._

" '_Please chose a profile picture' Clive read out from the phone's tiny screen. And as if on cue He reached, Held the phone out in front of her and him. Realising that he was about to take a photo of them she boldly kissed him on the cheek. *Flash* Oops! That wasn't supposed to happen! Saving appeared on the screen. Clive fiddled with the little buttons, Flora watching him closely. "No credit." He claimed "I'll go into town and see if I can call you. Add me while I'm gone." And with that he stepped out into the barn. But not without giving she a quick peak on the cheek. _

_**Several Minutes Later**_

"_Lady Flora I hope you like choc-" Clive had just crept round the door of barn just in time to hear a boys voice shout Flora's name. Thinking it probably best to keep out of sight he creped round a large bail of hay. Peaking round the hay he was a small boy running up to Flora and hugging her tightly. Clive felt a sudden overwhelm of jealousy. _

"_We've missed you so much. What have you been doing all this time? And The Elishan Box wasn't cursed after all! That's another mystery solved by The professor and his apprentice! And with help from his gorgeous protégé." Clive remembered this boy to be Luke. A boy with a kind nature as Flora had described him and always dressed in blue he remembered Flora saying. Luke and Flora where still in an embrace when a man who looked about 40 entered the scene. _

"_Flora." he said tipping the rim of his hat towards Flora chuckling to himself as Flora embraced him to. "Me and Luke are incredibly sorry." He apologised. "But Thank goodness your all right." The professor got down onto his knees "Are you still shore you want to tag along with us? You know how dangerous it can be." She cling onto his hands._

"_If anything it has made me want to stay with you more." Layton chuckled once again and got of his knees. _

"_Come on then you two. We kneed to get back to London!" And with that Luke ran up to Flora, grabbed her hand and pulled her along as he ran with The professor lagging behind. _

_Once they had all left Clive came out of his hiding place to sit on the hay where they had previously been sitting. Clive had a little secret he needed to confess. Once he was in Dropstone he had passed this adorable little independent chocolate shop. And he had no option but to have a little nosey round. Once inside he saw this little chocolate heart what you could have iced. And it would be wrong to leave without getting one. As a joke he asked to have ' M'lady Flora' Iced on it. But now she was gone. And all he had was a number to remember her by. Clive started picking the white icing off the 'M' _

"_Oops! I seem to have left my purse. Excuse me a moment professor." Clive herd the rushing of dainty shoes on grass coming towards him. And round the corner came Flora, rushing straight at him. Not once stopping she grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him full on the mouth. Flora was warm. Clive was raking his hands threw her brunet hair contemplating the fact that Flora was worm she pulled back grabbed her little bag and ran off to catch up with the Professor and his little apprentice leaving Clive stood there like a lemon. Out of nowhere Clive said_

"_Call me,"_


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: YIPPY! **IF YOUR WONDERING IT'S STILL FOR LOOKINGXFORX :D ^_^ Sorry for the short chapter! I'll make the next one longer (Probably :D)**

When I comes to Layton

Who do we count upon

Not to walk out the door

At a problem

She just overcomes it

That's LookingxForx

.net/u/2364842/LookingxForx

Two years Later

Clive's apartment was getting stuffy. The small Room above the clock shop on Midland road wasn't exactly an apartment. More like two rooms. A bathroom and a kitchen/living room/Bed room. It was about 3:30 in the morning but Clive had been sat there since 11pm. He had been typing a report on Luke Triton due to an amazing plan to get his revenge on democracy. His lab assistant Dmitri Allen needed Layton to complete the project. When Dmitri was explaining it all to him, it was rather boring so he wasn't actually listening. All he needed to know was is it possible to go back to that point in time whet he had lost his Mum, Dad and Home when Dmitri lost his wonna be girlfriend. They had formulated a plan to use the money Miss Dove left to Clive to build the worlds biggest film set. And what is the one thing that would make Layton believe that he was in the future? An older version of himself and an older version of his apprentice, Luke. They had drawn straws and Dmitri was to play Layton and he was to play Luke. After all he did bear a striking resemblance to Luke. So incidentally he was set homework to find out as much about Luke as possible. And Dmitri was doing the same for Layton. Clive was starting to get annoyed now. He'd already written 6 pages, double sided, With anything from his favourite food to his perfect GCSE results. Suddenly a word was highlighted in the middle of a sentence .signalling if you click that word it will tell you more about it. The word was 'Flora Reinhold . Lady.' The pointer hovered over Her name. Clive had completely forgotten there meeting the best 45 minutes of his life. _That's _Where he had herd the name Layton and his apprentice Luke.

As he clicked the link and waited for it to load Clive found the small phone out of his pocket and scrawled threw his contacts until he found 'Lady Flora' Clive had a ringing temptation to press 'dial this number' Once the web page had flora must have picture of her in the left side and a fact file on the right. In the photo she must have been about the same age as she was when he met her. There where some photos of her at the bottom of the screen. As he scrawled threw them he could see all her pictures of her from when she was a baby to the present day. She looked happy in all of them. Most where with the Professor and Luke. One was her 12th birthday. She was sat behind a large cake with 'Happy birthday Flora' written over it in pink icing. Luke was covered in streamers and Layton had a party hat over his top hat. He was hypnotised by these photos until he came across the photo he took with Flora. She had kissed him on the cheek when he took the photo now he remembered it. Under comment she put a little ':DLOL ^^'

Now he just realised it. If he was to play Luke to make Layton believe that he was in the future then he would ,in the conventional sense, have to meet Layton. And Layton will have Luke with him and Luke will have Flora with him! Finely, a chance to meet her again, He had tried to make contact with her but she seemed not to get his massages he left. But wait! She would sorely jeopardise his plan, give away the game, maybe she wouldn't recognise him. But to hell If she did! All he wanted to do was to take her in his arms and snog her senseless. Like she did with him in that failed. He was just imagining that very thought when Dmitri Allen, His Lab assistant came into the room and bent over the computer and took a look at the photo's of Flora.

"why are you looking at pictures? Wait." He started reading from the page "Flora Reinhold protégé of Professor Layton only daughter of a wealthy family. Known to travel with Layton.' Pretty little thing. 'Only daughter of a wealthy family' she could be some use to us. And not just for the gold." He added with a cunning smile. "And a Lady…?"

'_If you only knew' _Clive thought _'If you only knew' _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of five! We all Love LookingxForx (This chapter takes place just after Clive volunteers to take Flora down the tunnel.)I thought I'd make a change and to a first person! Your going to have Some Clive some! Ps: I know Flora Isn't 16 out if I owned Professor Layton you'd all be sorry '_' **

_Warning! Snogging ahead! Sorry for incorrect spellings! My internet went down and I had no spell checker!_

'

**Clive**

_Say it, say it Dove!' _I thought to myself. Hershel had just proposed that we all split up into groups to get threw the tunnels. Luke obviously wanted to go with the professor. And Don Paolo suddenly claimed that he was going with Flora? He could snatch Flora at any minute, he could harm her ore take her family's fortune!

Nether the professor ore I where having any of that! Quickly Hershel responded that she would have to go with me.

_Oh lord yes! Oh sweet mother of god finely! _

But Flora didn't't agree. Despite her arguing Flora finely gave into that I was going to have to escort her back to the Hotel Duke.

Once The Professor, Luke and Don Paolo had gone down the winding stairs we where left alone.

"Well…" Flora shuffled Not knowing what do ore what to say. "ladies first as I always say." I said stepping down onto the first step offering her my hand. She took it with a curtsy stepping down. I remembered her touch. It was soft. She'd probably been using hand cream. "Er… I'm sorry but I don't know the way Cli- Luke" Flora stammered. Wait, What did she just call me? Was she about to call me?

"Oh, certainly Flora!" I said leading the was in front bringing out a torch from my pocket and lighting it. "What where you about to call me Flora?" I said almost to curiously.

"Oh sorry you just reminded me of someone I used to know a long time ago…" I knew Flora was talking about me. Lord forgive me for what I'm about to say.

"So… what happened to him?" But all the answer I got was a simple shrug from her. "Did he ever contact you back?" But she shook her head. "I tried to contact him but he was always on answer phone. I don't think he ever contacted me back. I would have liked it if he did though-" Suddenly I grabbed her hand and she looked at me in surprise. We where about 3 quarters the way threw the tunnel and know living sole could hear them. She was facing him now.

"Didn't you even get a message? Well! He doesn't deserve you!" I have no idea why I was saying this! "It takes more than a couple of hours to win over the heart of a 16 year-old maiden with stunning beauty. Clive ore Luke what ever you want to call him moved closer to her with every word. Flora also took a few steps back until she hit the wall. Both of us started breathing faster and faster. We where barely a lips distance now. I wasn't actually touching her she could have moved away any minute. She wanted me to do it. I was breathing on her shoulder now. I just couldn't resist myself. And the tension was over in only a few seconds. And trust me amazing things can happen in a few seconds. And you guessed it. I had to go kiss her. And boy did it feel good…

Clive had her backed up agenised the curved wall of the escape tunnel. It wasn't the most romantic of places to have your fist kiss, But after all, Little did Flora know that it wasn't there first kiss. Was it? It was like walking into a romantic movie.

They both had there eyes closed. But Clive dearly wanted to open them and see Flora's reaction to his sudden outburst. Clive had his arms snaked round her waist trailing up her spine while she had her arms hugging his neck reaching for his hair. Hugging her to him even tighter he reached for her hair. But Clive never did make it to her hair instead he reached inside his pocket and pressed something.

**Flora**

Oh my. I thing I'm going to faint. Is he? Oh my goodness he pulling my hair. Ok Flora breath. Right pull yourself together girl. What is happening? Your being pushed up agenised the wall by a gorges boy who is incidentally your best friends future counterpart who is snogging me senseless. Wow that's a big sentence. Mom… Blackberries, I always loved the taste of blackberries. Well up until now I've hated blackberries, But I don't mind them if I'm tasting them off of Clive's- Luke's, Luke's lips. My mobile started ringing them. But what the heck, It's probably only Hershel wondering where we were. I bet it would be the least of his worries that me and future Luke where snogging each others face of. So I had to decline it. And get back to something more important…

**Clive**

"Come on. The professor and me will be worried." I said parting for breath. Flora looked slightly disappointed at this statement,

"We'll have to go back to the hotel and meet you and the professor there" She said braking away from me. I looked at my watch, Half 4, We where support to meet at 5. We still had time. She started brushing the muck off her dress with her hands. How muck got there I had no idea.

"We still have time you know…" I smiled suggestively at her. But obviously she didn't approve.

"We need to get back, They'll be wondering where we are."

"But still…" I threw a wicked suggestive smile. Flora rose her eyebrow. But I was too quick for her. I already had her pinned up agenised me. Her escape strategy wasn't exactly full proof. Once she pulled away from me she slipped on a nearby rock and tumbled over. She ended up landing in a vary awkward position. Yelping she attempted to get up and walk but failed miserably. She was t much injured and As I thought she would ,she fell straight into my arms.

" Well… if you can't walk." And with that I grabbed her legs and her back and held her up. She let out a little squeal before I silenced her with a kiss on the lips. ]

"Well, Now you have no choice but to let me carry you to our destination." I said in a matter-Of-factly voice. And with that I carried her until we reached the hotel. Flora reached inside her pocket to look who had called her. She looked at the tiny screen. 'You have miss a message from…'

"Clive."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter takes place just after Luke, revealed as Clive, has just kidnapped Flora and has sent her up into the ventilation room. Warning major snogging ahead! LookingxForx you ROCK!**

A sealed case concealed the silhouette of Flora Reinhold. She was as still as a statue. Paralysed from terror. The same boy who she met in Dropstone, the same boy who had stopped to kiss her in the moment of escape and now the boy who kidnapped her for a hostage. All the same people. Suddenly her phone let off a buzz. Fumbling she picked it up thinking it must be the professor. But it wasn't. A picture on the screen came on. It was of her and Clive. 'Clive calling' Came onto the screen, As if on cue The boy himself came into the room. He looked a bit shaken up. Flora noticed this as he walked up towards the glass cage that was holding her. He had his mobile in his hand, while hers was still buzzing. The picture of Clive was still visible. She held it up to the glass cage and whispered something. Clive walked over to a control panel and flicked a switch. And the pink glass case raised to reveal Flora looking at him for answers.

"So it was all just for nothing. You kissed me just to get closer to them. Didn't you?" Flora said stepping forward towards him.

"You just don't get do you. You really don't get." His voice was rising. He hat on a double chair that he had pulled out. He tapped the space next to him interacting that he wanted her to sit next to him. Fearing what he might do if she didn't Flora took a seat next to him. He took her cheek in his hand and caressed the side of her eye. "Look Flora I've loved you since I first met you on that bail of hay. I kissed you because I waned to not because I had to. Ever since I fist met you as I as posing as future Luke. I- I couldn't stop groping at you lips. I just had a longing to find my lips on yours. Suddenly Flora just snapped. She stood up ,grabbed his shirt brought him up to her face.

"I'm going to regret this!" Flora almost whispered and she brought him to her face. Clive stumbled to get up out of the chair and bring his hands out of his pockets to hold her face. Flora slowly broke away. "That what you thinking of?" Clive chuckled and held the back of her head.

"Your stunning." he smelt her hair. "You do know that. Your just-" His words where cut off by Flora kissing him full on the lips. Moving round to sit on the chair they sat down, Flora sat spread out on top of him. Clive started kissing her again. He laid her down onto the small two person seat and started kissing her again. Not just on her lips but over her ear and her neck. Her hands started gripping his neck tighter. Suddenly Flora sat up and looked at Clive.

"Look, Clive." She said looking at him seriously.

"Yep I'm looking" He said looking at Flora

"I need to get back. The Professor and Luke need me."

But Clive wasn't giving up that easily "But I need you more. They'll never see you like the way I do .They'll never feel you like the way I do. Just me and you."

Flora looked in Clive's eyes and he pulled her back into an embrace.

"Flora…" He said into her hair, but he decided he decided to leave that sentence unfinished. As he kissed her hand and then up her arm and shoulder up to her ear and then finely her mouth.

Flora made two small steps backwards. Onto a small cloth under her feet. Not realising that the cloth was there she and Clive slipped and came tumbling down. Clive fell onto her. They instantly burst out laughing.

"Come on." Flora said trying to get up. But Clive got in her way refusing her to get up. Clive using his last resort he flopped on top of her.

"Clive! Stop that. Please! Stop that I'm begging you!" Flora tried to move away but he was on top of her now.

Suddenly the door burst open. And two people came bursting out of the steam.

"Flora? Flora where are you?" Shouted a male voice.

"Professor!"


End file.
